Those Four Words
by simple charm
Summary: Oneshot. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?" "How did you know?" I wish I'd never said those four words. -Sakura-


2nd oneshot. Enjoy. Another Sakura centric one. I need to do someone other than Sakura, seriously.

Key (because you're probably going to need it):

_Cheese_ - speech  
_/cheese/_- Sakura's thoughts  
_(Cheese)_- Sakura talking under breath  
_-cheese-_ - actions that occur during flashbacks (mostly pauses)  
Cheese - Sakura narrating

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_You like someone, right?_

_Yeah... he's so cute..._

_So? Who is it?_

_-pause-_

_Um... I don't wanna tell you._

_Why not? It's not someone like _Naruto,_ is it? He's such a loser._

_...No. no! I-it's not!_

_Then who?_

_Uh - /i can't tell her the truth!/_

_It's Sasuke isn't it?_

_Huh?_

_You like Sasuke-kun, don't you?_

_How - how did you know?_

_Because everyone likes Sasuke-kun, duh!_

-

Not me.

I don't.

I never meant to say those four words.

It was an accident. A mistake.

It was a lie, a complete lie.

And it set me up for pain later on.

-

_I don't think we can be friends._

_Why?_

_We're going after the same guy!_

_So?_

_How do you expect us to be friends if we like the same guy? If one of us gets him, the other one will be disappointed!_

_I won't be disappointed._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_I. Won't. Be. Disappointed._

_So you're saying it doesn't matter?_

_Of course it matters! Just-_

_See? We shouldn't be friends anymore!_

_/shit! why did i say that!?/ Are you kidding me?_

_No, I'm not!_

_So you seriously want us to not be friends anymore?_

_Yes! I like Sasuke-kun, and so do you!_

_-pause-_

_Oh. I see._

_If we stay friends, then we can't go for the same guy. It's not right. And if we are going for the same guy, I should get him!_

_-pause-_

_No way. I should. /liar./_

_No, I should!_

_-pause-_

_Then fine._

_Wha -? What are you doing?_

_You wanted this, right? So here._

_The ribbon!? Sakura...!_

_We don't have to be friends anymore. Good bye Ino. I don't need you anymore. /i can't believe this! you idiot!/_

-

I hated myself. It was the worst thing I'd done.

I'd agreed to stop being friends with my _best friend_, the one I admired. The one who I'd spent so much time with. And the one, who in the end, made the final move in breaking off our friendship.

It was so stupid of me. So horrible.

I hated myself for it.

But I had to play the part. I had to pretend I liked Sasuke. Even when he was put on my genin team.

It occurred to me that crushes could change, that I could stop pretending to like Sasuke and like someone else, the person I actually have a crush on.

By the time I'd realized that, though, I'd dug my self into a hole way too deep for me to climb out of.

I wish I wasn't such a good actor.

Then this wouldn't be so hard.

-

_Move it, Naruto! I wanna sit next to Sasuke-kun!_

_But Sakura-chan!_

_MOVE!_

_Fine, fine! -whines in corner-_

_Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?_

_Hn._

_Yay! Haha, in your face! /i'm such a loser!/_

_-later-_

_Team Seven... Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto -_

_Yay!!_

_Ugh... /yay!/_

_- And Uchiha Sasuke._

_Yay! /what!?/_

_Uhnh..._

-

That was so mean of me.

I regretted it horribly. But the act was there, and I had to keep it up.

And then later, when Naruto approached me as Sasuke and Sasuke approached me himself...

Well, you'll see for yourself, won't you?

-

_Your forehead's cute._

_R-really?_

_Yeah. I'd love to kiss it._

_W-what!? /what the hell, naruto?/_

_Pfft. That's something Naruto would say._

_Oh. (...But he's Naruto, isn't he?)_

_I'm sorry, did you say something?_

_No._

_So, can I ask you something?_

_Sure, fire away... coughNarutocough_

_I'm sorry?_

_Oh, it's just a cold. Don't worry about it._

_Okay... anyways, what do you think of Naruto?_

_W-what?_

_What do you think of Naruto?_

_What do I think...? /should I lie? I guess... but.../ He's so annoying! He always tries to get in my way! It drives me crazy! I don't like him like that!_

_Oh. Really?_

-

It was awful feeling that guilt rise up in my body as I lied to my crush disguised as my 'crush.'

It was the worst. I hate irony.

I think I hurt him too.

But it didn't stop him from hitting on me still, so I guess I was still lucky in that aspect.

Lucky. Haha. Right.

How can I be lucky if I'm digging my own hole?

-

_I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future._

_Why don't you go first, Kakashi-sensei?_

_Okay... my likes... are a secret. Same with my dislikes. My dreams for the future? Don't have any. Okay, you with the pink hair. You go first._

_/what a great help.../ Uh... my likes... (hehe) my dislikes... (grah) and dreams for the future... (hehehe)_

_Okay... next. You._

-

I bet he thought I was looking at Sasuke when I mentioned likes and dreams for the future.

Was he ever wrong.

I bet he thought I was looking at Naruto when I mentioned dislikes.

Wrong again.

The worst part about lying is that the more I lie to everyone else, the more I start to believe what I say.

What I mean is... I think I'm in love with both of them.

Shit. That can't be true, can it? It just can't!

Life was so much easier when I only liked one person.

But then again, that's _my mistake_.

I just wish I'd never said those four words.

Those damn four words.

_How did you know?_

* * *

It's short, but then again, it's a oneshot.

Thanks for reading!

-simple charm-


End file.
